It's All Lyrical
by Korbin's Flight
Summary: Inspiration comes and goes, but when it strikes one must take hold of the opportunity. Yukiko never thought she could find inspiration in the eyes of seven handsome hosts. They could be her ticket out of the clutches of Lobelia Academy. But she was using them and she would be punished for it. From being bound to being in love. Which was worse? She really didn't know.


**It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction...**

**I know that if you are reading this because you are subscribed to me as an author... you might be a tad peeved at me right now. I promised to finish my Durarara! Fanfiction before I started anything else, but to be honest I lost all my inspiration. Not to mention that my Durarara! story "Let's Play a Game!" is completely improvised. I really don't and never did have an actual plot for that story other than character development revealing and romance. :/ I may go back, rewrite and finish it later on, I am doing a Durarara! cosplay soon so hopefully my inspiration returns.**

**After reuniting with an old friend again, she reignited my love for Ouran High School Host Club. This was born from that so I need to thank my good friend: Kaibara. You rock girly! Okay, on with the prologue!**

* * *

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_  
_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance.**  
**_

_-Lee Ann Womack_

A sassy smile; A wacky wink; A giggly grin. That was what her audience loved, and that was what she would deliver. Her camera and computer were her way of expressing herself to the world and while her voice wasn't the best, her video effects were extraordinary. Lobelia girl's academy wasn't too impressed with her editing skills, as far as they were concerned a pretty face didn't mean a thing if she couldn't perform.

"Misaki!"

And perform, she could not. Yukiko Misaki could not find her 'inner goddess's rhythm' as her cliché peers phrased it. Dancing on a stage with heavy make-up caked on her face just wasn't her scene. Lobelia Academy constantly picked at her awkward dancing, her gracelessness and her recently increasing interest in gentlemen. Often she found herself drifting off the designated path set for her way home. The academy that she longed to be in was so close and yet so far.

"Yukiko!"

Yukiko's hands froze; her fingers bent and ready to press another key on the baby grand piano that stood proudly before her. It was a gorgeous, but torturous, device. There were times she hated it, jealous of the beautiful sounds that it could emit.

"Y-yes ma'm?"

And so, the riot act was read to her for the umpteenth time. Yukiko Misaki was once more branded as a ditzy dreamer.

* * *

After getting her daily dosage of disappointment and distaste from her teachers, Yukiko found it a lot easier to push through the day. She found that once the day started off bad, it couldn't get much worse. For the past few days all that she had heard about was the drop dead amazing performance that the Zuka Club had given at Ouran Academy. Supposedly they outperformed every other school, but all that was hear-say from fan girls of said club and so Yukiko didn't think highly of it.

"I heard that so many girls from Ouran saw how amazing Lady Benio was and now they want to transfer over! Can you believe that?"

"Ugh, they are so late to the party! Well, at least they see how perfect a performer can be now!"

Cringing at the shower of praises, Yukiko felt her appetite slipping away as she approached the front of the line in the cafeteria. She left the, already large, group which was building up for a quieter alternative. The hallways were always filled with singing, music or silence. At least that was one thing she could appreciate from the flower infested school. Many of the females in her family had gone to Lobelia Academy and adored it, Yukiko couldn't really see the appeal since, as far as she could tell, the rest of the community only served to worship at the Zuka Club's feet or help girls be more open about their sexual preference.

It didn't matter how much the school tried to convert her. Every time she walked past Ouran Academy, her breath hitched at the beauty from both genders. It was inspiring and many of her own little songs sung in front of a camera came about from the drama she had heard from the prestigious school. She wanted nothing more than to attend Ouran, to be different from her siblings in a way that wouldn't get her negative attention.

As she continued down the hollow halls, Yukiko wondered how much paying her own tuition into Ouran would cost her. She knew well enough her family could afford it, but her mother's egotistical nature and hatred of her ex-husband's accomplishments wouldn't let her allow her daughter to decide her own fate. Not until that day. Yukiko never walked by the main office since the sound of multiple ringing phones frustrated her to no end, but that day she stopped by and took her first glance at the bulletin board since her first day in that school.

"Direct our divine future: Ouran Academy's outreach to drama students across the Bunkyo region here in Tokyo."

With a flick of the wrist, Yukiko snatched the formal paper off the board, tearing the corners in her excitement.

"Variety is the spice of life and, at Ouran, we want the best of the best. Our drama department is further expanding and we now offer full courses of choir, acting, dance, directing and video editing. Scholarships are being…"

Her lips continue to move but no words came out. A grin that could have easily split her face in half formed and she let out a loud shriek of glee. One of her hands grasped onto the strap of the black satchel bag that was across her chest, crumpling the large bow of her uniform. She quickly popped open her bag and shoved the flyer in just as numerous doors opened across the hall simultaneously.

"Shhh!" The irritated school mates choir-ed as Yukiko offered a bow of apology, the floor and her shoes suddenly becoming interesting enough to examine.

In her defense, the granite flooring was absolutely beautiful. Doors clicked shut; the stinging silence filled the air once more but was quickly destroyed as footsteps approached. Yukiko broke into a run and hid in a different hallway, frightened by what might happen to her when word spread around that she ever so enthusiastically took the Ouran flyer, a flyer that would have been demonized had too many people come across it.

The heels of her shoes made too much noise for her to make a silent, speedy getaway but somehow the silence returned. Even so, she took no chances and left for her next class, grinning the grin of the Cheshire cat as she thought of being able to wade through the populated co-ed halls of Ouran. All she needed was a single chance, and she wouldn't sit this one out. It was her turn to shine, and she would do just that.


End file.
